grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade Stabbington
Blade Stabbington is a monster that appeared in the episode Creepaway Camp. He is from a campfire legend that is told about in many scary campfire stories. He is known as a legendary monster that scares children and turns everything scary. He is voiced by Seán Cullen. Biography Blade Stabbington is an alien from the Terror-Nebula Fumelon who is able to turn any campfire song, even a boring one, into a living nightmare. He lives in a creepy old lighthouse and founded Camp Screamly in a spooky forest near a swamp. He owns a pet rat named Biteface that could catch on fire and charge at people. Back a long time ago, Blade was the most terrifying monster of all time and he struck fear in every single child he visited just by appearing. He would even throw Biteface at them, and he would get red eyes and burst into flames which would be terrifying to them. Overtime, however, kids became harder and harder to scare and Blade was put out of business. He and Biteface retired from their jobs and started living out the rest of their lives in their old abandoned lighthouse where he did gardening. One day, Grojband came along and helped get him back in the saddle. They trained him and gave him practice until he had developed new, terrifyingly ugly facial expressions that would once again scare the living daylights out of them. So, they brought Blade back into the game again where he did lots of scaring children and was even able to scare teenagers like Mina. However, he was unable to scare Trina. At the Scary Song Competition, Blade Stabbington rose from the green, flaming, campfire of Grojband's ground during their song and terrified all of the kids there but mostly targeted The Newmans, as he threw a flaming Biteface at them, causing them to run off in fear, losing the competition. He was given the trophy for what he had done and he thanks Grojband for their help, and then he retired once again, only happily, knowing that his life has been fulfilled and that he can come back anytime he wants. He got into his lighthouse, which turned into a rocket lighthouse, and took off into outer space, where he returned to his friends in the Terror-Nebula Fumelon. Appearance Blade Stabbington is an old monster. He has wrinkly, pasty, pale skin and long, white hair. He wears a black top hat and had yellow eyes with red pupils. He has a pointy nose and sharp teeth. He wears a brown, tattered shirt and a black leather jacket that is ripped and torn at the ends of the sleeves. He also wears purple gloves and brown pants. Personality Blade Stabbington used to be a terrifying, nightmarish campfire monster who constantly terrorized children at Camp Screamleay. But somewhere along the way, kids became too hard for him to scare and he was unable to do it anymore. After he sadly retired, he spent all time his time as a soft and wimpy pansy who spends his time at home, gardening. He sometimes cries over the fact that he is no longer who he used to be. Gallery LIKE DEATH!!!.jpg It's time for you kids to DIE!!!!!!!!!.jpg THE DARK AND EVIL BLADE STABBINGTON.jpg An evil figure emerges from the dsrkness.jpg A SCARY KNIFE!!!.jpg THE EVIL DEATH SMILE!!!.jpg SCARY PINK PIGGY PUFFY POOPY BOTTOMS BUNNY APRON OF DEATH!!!!!!!!!!.jpg It turns out this guy is not so scary.jpg Kin and Kon describe Blade to ... well Blade.jpg Blade is retired from his job as a scary guy..jpg Crying and cutting Blade.jpg I am so sad kids, I am not scary anymore. Boo HOO HOO..jpg Does Blade look like he's BWAHAHAing or BOOHOOHOOing?.jpg Try BOOHOOHOOing..jpg He looks like he's just whimpering and wheeling like a psychopath..jpg There are doors on this house, and they are there for a reason..jpg We do not have doors just lying around the house to make it look pretty, while you go in and out of the house using the window..jpg We do not go I a he out of the house using the window. That's what criminals do..jpg She said you could climb in and out of the house using the window..jpg Wait ... Child abuse has been illegalized? When?.jpg YAAAAHOOOHOOOHOOOHOOOHOOOEY!!!!!!!.jpg Blade Stabbington rises from the water.jpg YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING FOOL?! YOU'RE TRESSPASSING..jpg ON PRIVATE PROPERTYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Mina is in hell.jpg UGH! MINA!.jpg YOU RUINED MY KISS!.jpg Trina attacks Blade.jpg Blade is coughing.jpg Blade has a frog in his throat.jpg Literally.jpg I wouldn't go in there for a couple of days.jpg Blade then arises during the song.jpg And scares the living daylight out of the children..jpg Well, Screwmans, if you don't want to suck, then maybe you should have chosen a better band name than the Scewmans cuz you guys I ... Oh wait. I gave you the name of Screwmans. Sorry Screwmans..jpg Hide yo fugly face Blade!.jpg Grojblade.jpg Thank you Grojband, you have reminded me who I truly am..jpg I can now return to my people in the terror-nebula fear-melon..jpg And then Blade Stabbington vanishes away in a bunch of wonder dust. Well, it's not really wonder dust it's more like EVIL DUST!!! Cuz he's EVIL!!!.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Enemies of Trina Category:Protagonists Category:Rock Lore Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Adults Category:Seniors